Rainy Days
by TwiGirl96
Summary: Paul imprint on Nessie's big cousin, Rayne. Can Paul deal with having an imprint as hot-headed and stubborn as him? Can he resist the thoughts he gets when she comes around? Can she? What about the lies Rayne was raised on? Can she cope? Future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the Twilight characters used in this story!**

**Rainy Days**

**by: TwiGirl96**

**Chapter One: Rain Drops**

**Rayne's POV**

It's beautiful...the rain.

I sit in my bedroom, in the windowsill, watching the rain fall gently. Besides the moon, rain is my favorite thing in the world. My parents say it's cause my name's Rayne.

I'm Rayne Cullen. I'm a hybrid like my little cousin Renesmee. We live in Forks, Washington. I'm 17 years old or at least I will be in 4 more days.

Ironically that's February 14...Valentine's Day. Love is one thing I don't believe in for myself. I mean seriously, who would wanna date me? I'm 5'6 (2 inches taller than Nessie) I have long chocolate brown dull hair with red streaks that stops midway down my back. I have tiny hazel-green eyes. I'm caramel skinned but pale. I'm a emo-gothic freak and on top of that I look NOTHING like my parents.

My dad's tall, maybe 6'3 or 6'5, with sandy blonde hair. He's all muscle with golden eyes like most of the others. My mom's about 5'8 or 5'9. She's has long, rich colored blonde hair that flows down her back almost to her butt.

All the others are just as beautiful except Renesmee. She's even more beautiful! She's 5'4 with beautiful bronze hair that used to reach her butt before she cut it to stop at her back. She has chocolate brown eyes that are always sparkling and a perfect figure I'd die for. (if I could die) My body was flat and somewhat curvy but nothing like Nessie's.

"Rayne? What are you doing?" a familiar voice ran out.

"Nothing Ness, just watching the rain fall." I turned and gave her a slight smirk.

"Oh...well, your dad is looking for you. He says it's important." She looked at me like she was hiding something but I knew she wouldn't say anything else.

"Okay Ness, Thanks." I quickly got up and walked downstairs to find Uncle Jazz and my mom but no dad.

"Mom, where's dad? Nessie said he was looking for me." I said confused to where he could be. My mom and Uncle smiled at me.

"He's with Edward in the lounge room." they answered simultaneously. It's a total twin thing.

Oh great...he's with that damn mind reader. I learned at a young age that I'm not even safe in my head. I sighed and started leaving the room, aggravated, when Uncle Jazz calmed me and said.

"Be nice Rayne. He's your Uncle." I nodded and went to the lounge room where my dad and Uncle Edward were playing Madden 2011 on the PS3. My dad looked up at me and smiled. His smile always made me feel at peace.

"Hey princess. How are you today?" he said full of energy and excitement. I looked at the floor...amp and monster energy drinks...no wonder. Edward laughed lowly at my comment and I tried to ignore him.

"I'm ok daddy. I was just watching the rain fall from my windowsill. Ness said you wanted me." I said this with something rare on my face...a smile. He always made me smile even when I didn't want to.

"Yeah, I did, Edward wants to take you and Nessie to the Res so she can see Jake but it's raining." He stared at me with a smirk. I sighed at this. Jake imprinted on Ness when she was born. He was my bff ever since.

_**Does Ness really want to go?**_ I asked in my head a little pissed at what he was REALLY asking me to do. I knew the answer.

"Yes, she does." Edward said. I glared at him and replied to him in my thoughts.

_**I didn't fucking ask you mind reader! Get out of fucking my head!**_

He chuckled at this. I hissed and got a disapproving look from my dad.

"Rayne, apologize to your Uncle." He's voice was serious with a serious look to match.

_**Sorry... **_I replied even more pissed than before.

"Your forgiven Rayne." He chuckled while shaking his head. I had to admit, Edward was beautiful. Shiny sleek bronze hair, perfect teeth, golden eyes, and overall a breathtaking body. Aunt Bells is just as beautiful. No wonder Ness is so pretty.

I walked over to the screen door. I looked at the rain for a moment before walking out into it. When I got into the backyard, I could only sigh. I turned around to find my dad and Uncle Edward watching me cause me to sigh again. I looked at the sky and did a wiping motion with my hands, using my gift. Within seconds the rain was gone, the ground was dry, and it was scorching hot outside. I turned to Uncle Edward and my dad.

"Happy now?" I sarcasm lingering in my voice as I walked back inside. I was pulled into an ice cold hug. I looked up to see my dad hugging me.

"Thank you sweetheart. I know how much you love the rain." He's words were calm, proud, and soothing. I close my eyes and hugged him back.

"Your welcome daddy."

_**You too Uncle Edward, I'll go tell Nessie to get ready.**_ I thought opening my eyes and smiling.

"Thank you." He said with a proud smile on his face. At that moment I hugged him than ran upstairs to Nessie's room. She was sitting in her windowsill staring at the sun in awe. She as my opposite in every way. I smiled at her.

"Hey Ness, liking the sun?" I said with smirk.

"Thanks Rayne, I know you didn't really wanna stop the rain." She looked at my grateful but sad. I was worried about this.

She must have caught on cause she gestured for me to sit next to her. I did and she hugged me. She showed me a conversation between me and her on her 6th birthday.

_She was sitting in her closet crying. I opened the door and sat next to her, hugging her. _

"_What's wrong Loch Ness?" I half joked while wiping her tears._

"_It's raining! I can't have my beach party no more Ray-Ray." She cried harder. Staring at me then out the window across the room. I couldn't let her be sad on her birthday. That was the first time I used my gift...the day I found it. I pointed to the little bit of sun that was outside. I focused on it._

"_What are you doing Rayne?" She asked wiping tears from her face. I ignored her and continued to focus hard. Seconds later the sun was shining bright. I smiled at Ness who was in complete awe._

"_How'd you do that Rayne?" She was so excited. I could only laugh. _

"_I don't know...I just didn't want you sad on your birthday. I wanted you to be happy Ness. Now you are." I smiled. All the adults walked in and over to us. They had been there the whole time. _

"_Thank you Rayne!" Nessie said in her cheerful high voice as she hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back before being picked up by my giant of a dad._

"_I'm proud of you. You didn't a nice thing for Nessie." He smiled. "My baby girl has a gift!" He squeezed me tight and we all went to the beach for Nessie's birthday._

I felt Nessie pull out of our hug. She was smiling, on the brink of tears. I looked up at her still confused.

"From day one you've used your powers for good, to make people happy. So to thank you, we don't have to go to the Res. Why don't we do something you wanna do today. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, get dressed then cause we're going to...the Res!" I laughed. Ness looked shocked. I laughed harder.

"Rayne, if I'm with Jake, what will you do?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I, dear Renesmee, will be trying my luck with Seth Clearwater." I smirked at her even more shocked expression.

"YOU LIKE SETH?" She yelled at the top of her lunges. I jumped on her making her fall out the windowsill and onto the floor. I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I removed my hand from her mouth. "I do NOT like Seth. He's my bff, that's all! I could hear someone downstairs coming but they weren't close yet.

"Oh yeah?" she taunted arrogantly. "Why do your eyes sparkle, not only when you see him, but when someone says his name then?" She smirked. I was flustered now.

"Shut up and go get dressed." I said as I got up off her and went to my own room ignoring whoever was coming up the steps at human speed.

I went straight to my bathroom and took a quick shower. The warm water felt awesome. It reminded me of Jacob's and Seth's hot skin. I shampooed my hair, rinsed it, and got out quick to dry off. After that I walk to into my closet.

Inside my huge neon green walk-in closet I scanned for the perfect outfit. I picked out blue & black plaid mini skirt, a white button down, a black tie, some fishnet stockings, and my black military boots. All by Abbey Dawn. (except the boots) I straighten my hair and did my make-up then Nessie walked in.

She was dressed in a white tank, her black & silver rockstar vest, some black jeans, her black leather boots, and matching silver leather gloves.

"Ready to go?" She asked flipping her straight bronze hair over her shoulder.

"Daaammmnnn Loch Ness, What you tryna do give Jake a heart attack?" She smiled at this.

"No but you seem to be tryna kill Seth with that mini skirt." She smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." she said trying to avoid my reply.

We walked downstairs together. Ness grabbed her keys and we went outside. We got into Renesmee's car and drove to La Push. The drive was silent until our song came on...Katy Perry "Fireworks". We both pepped up and started sing along.

We continued singing songs from the radio awaiting our destination. I hoped it wouldn't take long. I REALLY wanted to see Seth. He had been acting weird lately and I needed nothing more than to know why. Was he keeping something from me? And if he was...what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the Twilight characters used in this story!**

**Rainy Days**

**by: TwiGirl96**

**Chapter Two: Secrets **

**Rayne's POV**

**It didn't take long for us to get to La Push. We drove about 10 more minutes until we reached Jake's house. We parked and got out quickly. We walked to the garage where we found Jake working on his newest project. It was an old, black and silver convertible Cadillac. I thought it was beautiful, the perfect car for me. Nessie nudged me then pointed to a corner of the room. There sat Seth. He was 16 ½, 6 feet even with dark brown hair, perfectly russet skin, and impeccable sparkling brown eyes. He and Jake looked up at us for the first time, shocked.**

"**I know look good but dang! Breathe!" I said smirking at the completion of the sentence. **

**I saw them both take in a sharp breath but they were still staring with their mouths still hanging open.**

"**Boys, your drooling." Nessie said in sweet but cocky tone. I laughed as they wiped their mouths and relaxed.**

"**You guess look...whoa..." Jake said scanning me then Ness.**

"**We know." I said simply before making my way over to Seth.**

"**You amazing Rayne!" Seth said spinning me around. "The pack's gonna go nuts when he sees you and Renesmee!" Me and Ness both smirked but deep down I was nervous. I had never met the rest of the pack. They were always patrolling when I came around. I ignored my fear and turned to Seth. **

"**You!" I pointed. He looked terrified. "You've been acting weird all week! What's going on with you?" He looked horrified now. Had I hit a nerve?**

"**Seth, take Rayne for a walk on the beach. Tell her what happened." Jacob said like he was telling us the time. I turned around and looked him but was dragged off by no other than Seth.**

**We walked in complete silence. He looked totally flustered. Was whatever was going on that bad and hard to explain? Nothing should had for him to say to me. I mean he already told me he was a wolf. What else could there be?**

**We reached the beach in no time. He bit his bottom lips and thought for another second before he sighed then began to speak.**

"**Rayne, something happened, something BIG." He sounded sad but in control. I hung onto every word he said.**

"**Seth, your my best friend on earth! We tell each other everything. Tell me." I pleaded staring right into his beautiful dark brown eyes.**

"**I...I-I imprinted Rayne..." He looked away at the completion of his sentence. I was confused. **

"**You what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.**

"**I imprinted. I know you must hate me now." He turned and begin walking away. I felt tears falling quickly from my eyes. Hate him?**

**I moved at vampire speed, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face me quickly.**

"**Seth, I could never hate you!" I hugged him. "Your my best friend and I love you." I said smiling at the slight hope I saw in his eyes. He smiled.  
**

"**So...tell me about her! What's her name? When did you meet? Can I meet her?" I was excited! This was amazing news! Seth was laughing now.**

"**Her names Carmen. She goes to La Push High with me. You can meet her in 2 days." He smiled and chuckled as I jumped up and down. Soon Ness and Jake were standing on the beach with us. Then I smelled someone...Aunt Bells and Aunt Ali! I turned around to see them making their way over to us.**

"**Sorry guys, it's time to come home." Aunt Bells said sadly. She looked scared. What was going on? We're not due home until 10.**

"**Mom? What's going on?" Ness said as if reading my mind. **

"**We need to talk about something. You guys can come back soon, we promise." Aunt Ali replied staring at our sad face then at Seth and Jake.**

"**If it's ok with Jake, you guys can come back and stay the night down **

**here next time you come." Aunt Bells said with a smile as she stared at Nessie who was bursting with joy half way through Aunt Bella' sentence.**

"**Of course they can stay next time!" Jake said hugging us. "Come back soon!" He said as he release us, allowing us to run to the car. We drove home in wonder. What was going on?**

**When we got home everyone was acting weird. They were all silent. I had to know what was going on.**

"**Ok, I can't take this silence! What the fuck is going on around here?" I screamed at everyone in the living-room. Then I noticed something...I cursed...out loud.**

"**RAYNE-LIGHTENING MARIE CULLEN! Watch your mouth young lady!" My mom yelled as my dad sighed. Why'd she have to say my whole name? Couldn't she had just said Rayne or Rayne Marie or something?**

"**Sorry mommy, but what's going on? You guys are acting really weird." I said scanning the room, taking in all of their faces.**

"**The Volturi are coming." Carlisle whisper too low for human ears. Ness shook violently. The Volturi hadn't come to visit us since before Ness and I were born. I pulled Ness close to me.**

"**Why are they coming?" I growled anger rising inside of me. They better not want her...or else.**

"**They're just hearing about you and Renesmee. They want to see what you are and how you function. They're staying for 3 days." Uncle Edward said as he staring at ground. Nessie's eyes widened.**

"**No! They're NOT staying! They're evil! What if they take Aunt Alice, Uncle Edward, and Aunt Bella!" I yelled at everyone almost at rock bottom.**

"**Calm down Ray-Ray." Uncle Jazz said, using his gift to try and calm me. It was failing. He was too late to stop my rage.**

"**DON'T...TELL ME...TO CALM...DOWN!" I SCREAMED. The wind outside began to rustle wildly. Thunder and Lightening sounded outside. The rain began pouring down harshly. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel Uncle Jazz still trying to calm me. I was floating in mid-air by now.**

**I felt a small hand wrp around my wrist. Then, all of a sudden, I was seeing calming things. Gently rain, calm waters, Seth, Jake, Nessie, our family night, the moon. When I opened my eyes I was in Carlisle's office on a hospital bed. Carlisle was the only one in the room. I sighed.**

"**I did it again, didn't I grandpa." He nodded. This wasn't the first time this had happened. A few years back we moved to Alaska for a month. We had to leave because I attacked someone.**

**A girl named Armani pushed Nessie and bet her up really badly. Since Jacob didn't move with us and all the adults did was talk to Armani's parents, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Messaged her on facebook telling her to meet me in a clearing near our school. When she did, I asked her what she did to Nessie in detail. When she told me about repeatedly beating Renesmee with a hockey stick I lost it. I used my gift for the first time ever and ended up signaling the others. When they got to the clearing she was already dead. We moved 6 days later.**

"**You gotta learn to control your anger Rayne. You could have hurt someone." That thought scared me.**

"**D-d-did I?" I stutter out, completely terrified. Carlisle smiled weakly.**

"**No, everyone's fine but you. You need to relax and get some rest. We almost lost you this time." I said shaking his head. I knew the consequences for using my element control gift. I was too much for my to handle and if I wasn't careful it could kill me.**

"**Your mom went hunting with the others but your dad is here waiting to see you." I was scared to see my dad. He must have freaked out when I collapsed after using my powers. Carlisle went out of the room then returned with my dad. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me, stroking my hair.**

"**You scared the hell outta me Rayne." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. **

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying to control myself bu-" I was cut off by him.**

"**I know, Jasper told us. I'm just glad your alright. You're your mine and your mother's ONLY child." He kissed my forehead and stared deep into my eyes. "What's wrong Princess?" I felt tears begin to roll down my face.**

**I'm a monster daddy..." I said avoiding his gaze. He chuckled.**

"**We're all monsters Rayne. You, me, our family, Seth, Jake."**

"**No daddy, I'm a REAL monster. I could have killed you guys with that stupid stunt! I could have killed myself! I'm a danger to everyone around me!" By this time I was crying hysterically. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tighter than last time while kissing my forehead.**

"**Your not a monster Rayne. You didn't mean to. You could control it!" He was upset now. He was upset that I was blaming myself for what he saw as an accident. I could feel slept trying to consume me.**

"**Sleep sweetheart, we can talk in the morning." He said laying me in the hospital bed and pulling covers over me.**

"**When are the Volturi coming dad? I asked in a sleepy whisper. He sighed. I knew he didn't wanna talk about it.**

"**Tomorrow afternoon. You and Ness can't go to the Res while they're here. You can go back in a week." I yawned then nodded. He stood up and began leaving the room.**

"**Daddy?" He turn and looked at me lovingly.**

"**Yes, Princess Rayne? I smiled at my childhood nickname.**

"**I love you. Night" I remember hearing him say it back then I drifted off to sleep. Today was tiring. Hopefully tomorrow will be better even if the Volturi were coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the Twilight characters used in this story!**

**Rainy Days**

**by: TwiGirl96**

**Chapter Two: Secrets **

**Paul's POV (same time as Rayne's)**

It early in the morning. I turned over in bed and looked out the window...it was raining. I found the rain both messy and calming. Girls who were annoyed by rain annoyed me. Why couldn't they just deal with it?

My phone rang abrupt and making me look next to me on the bed...Sam. I sighed aggressively then answered it.

"Sam, it's 8 o'clock in the motherfucking morning! What the hell could you possibly want?" I said very much so pissed.

"Paul" He said calmly which annoyed me further. "I need you, Embrey, and Leah to patrol. Emily's sick so I'm taking her to the hospital." He sounded sad, they all did when something was wrong with their "precious" imprints. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alright Sam, I'm getting up now. I'll text Embrey so he'll know."

"Thank you Paul but Embrey's here. I just need you to tell Leah." Oh great, that bitch. Sam and Leah had dated before any of us had ever phased. From what I hear she used to be happy. Not anymore! Now she's a bitch! She's constantly showing us how she feels about the situation, I could care less! Leah, Embrey, and I are the only ones who haven't imprinted. Seth was in our little clique but he imprinted a couple weeks back on Embrey's step-sister Carmen. They're inseparable.

"Ok Sam. Bye." I hung up with him and quick hit the shower. After I was done I went to my room, covered by towel, and looked for some shorts. I slid on a khaki pair then looked out the window. Strange enough the rain had stopped and it looked scorching hot outside. Wow, Forks is weird. I walked downstairs and saw my mom putting my little sister's shoes on. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Morning Paul." My mom was really pretty. Shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes, about 5'7, with full lips. My dad's a dick for leaving us. We're too good for him anyway.

"Hey mom. Ready for school Arisha?" I said smiling down at the 6 year who was now hugging my legs.

"Yes!...Paulie, can I ask you something?" She said, diverting her big light brown eyes from me. She was clearly nervous.

"Yes Princess Rissie?" I asked picking her up and kissing her forehead. I had to admit, I could easy relate to imprinting with my relationship with Rissie. God I hope I never imprint.

She was still looking away so I used my thumb to turn her face to mine. She hesitated before asking her question. "C-can you pick me up from school today?" Was that really all she wanted? That's what she was scared to ask me, her big brother? The one who rids monsters from her closet and from under her bed?

"Of course Arisha! I'll be right there when you get out, I promise." I hugged this overly excited child then walked into the backyard. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to call Leah. I dialed her numbered and it rang 4 times before she answered it.

"What the hell do you want Paul." She answered as pissed as I had been when Sam called me.

"Emily's sick, Sam needs me, you, and Embrey to patrol little miss sunshine." I retorted also pissed.

"What? Hell no! Fuck Sam, he can get Jared, Jake, or Quil to do it!" She screamed. She was really pissing me off.

"Look Leah, I could care less what you wanna do, Sam needs us to patrol so get your ass up and get ready!" I hung up after that, not caring what else she had to say. I ran off into the woods and phased. I could hear Embrey immediately.

_**Hey there Paulie boy! **Embrey's_ _been calling me that since we phased. I have to say, him and Jared are my absolute best friends._

_**Hey Em, how are you?**_

_**Fan-fucking-tasic! **I could feel his excitement from here...he was close._

_**Why so juiced up buddy? What'd you do last night? **I saw him appear to my left with a wolfy grin. I had to laugh._

_**Kaitlyn Philips! That girl's a freak dude. **I laughed harder.Kaitlyn was a girl from our English, Art, and Spanish class. She was a total babe._

_**Well then, I consider you one lucky bastard then Em. **Just then I noticed someone coming up on my right...Leah. Her thoughts had be clear at first, ow they were filled with disgust. Leah knew Kaitlyn since third grade._

_**Will you dicks shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit who or what you anus' fucked...EVER! **And I care why? Oh that's right...I DON'T!_

_**And we don't a 10 fucks how you feel about Sam imprinting on Emily! Now we're even bitch!** I laughed at Embrey's bluntness. Leah was gonna kill him after patrols! We decided to split up. Embrey went around near La Push high, Leah went near Sam's house, and I went near First Beach._

I ran and ran and ran. We patrolled for at least 2 hours then I could hear Jake, Quil, and Seth.

_**Paul, Sam says you guys are done for today. It's getting late. **Seth said in his lighthearted but somewhat husky voice._

_**What time is it? **I asked totally clueless._

_**Almost 3:00.** Jake said running up next to me. Shit! I was suppose to pick up Arisha at 2:45! I ran west and headed for Arisha's school. When I was in the woods across the street from her school I phased back. I ran across the street and into the office. She sat there in tears. I let out a sigh of relief that she was safe._

"Rissie..." I started as I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry I'm late sweetheart, I didn't mean to." I really didn't! I wiped tears from her cheeks hoping she'd forgive me. She looked up at me and hugged me.

"I thought you forgot about me. I thought I was gonna be stuck here." She said as I picked her up and thanked the secretary.

"I would never leave you Rissie, your my little sister. I've saved you from dragons, monsters, and ghosts. I'll always be here to save you from school." She giggled which made me laugh. When we got outside I was glad that w didn't live far from Rissie's school.

"Paulie, why did it take you so long?" She asked snuggling into my chest and looking bewildered.

"I was patrolling sweetie." My mom and Rissie had known what I was for 2 years now. Mostly cause it's hard to explain my new found eating habits.

"Ooooooh! Can you turn into a puppy and let my ride on your back home?" She asked, eyes twinkling. I chuckled at this. She told me wolves are scary so I'm a puppy but never a dog.

"Alright Rissie but you can't tell Sam, ok?" She nodded, over joyed. We walked deep into the forest before I put her down. I went behind a tree and phased then came out.

"Puppy!" She screamed as she ran up to me. I licked her cheek and she giggled. I laid down and she crawled onto my back.

"Mush!" She commanded and I took off at an appropriate speed. That last thing I need was for her to fall off and get hurt. Jared would kill me! He imprinted on Arisha when she was 4. Now she spends every weekend with Jared.

It didn't take us anytime to get home. Arisha slid off my back and allowed me to phase back. After I was done I went over to her and picked her up. When we got inside, Mom was in her room. We went in there and I through Rissie on the bed, making her giggle.

I walked out and went to eat. Mom had made spaghetti, Rissie's favorite. I got Arisha a small bowl of it, my Mom a medium size bowl, then made my Man vs Food size bowl. I took it upstairs where we watched movies and ate in peace. It was around 10:57 when I looked at the clock. I had been sleep. I looked around and found that both my Mom and Arisha were sleep. I walked over to Rissie and carried her to her room. I carefully placed her in bed then went back to my Mom's room.

I put her under the covers then went to my room. I laid there for maybe 20 minutes before I drifted off to sleep. Today had actually been fun. I couldn't imagine why any of the others needed their imprints. I was fine without one, I always will be...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the Twilight characters used in this story!**

**Rainy Days**

**by: TwiGirl96**

**Chapter Two: Secrets **

**Rayne's POV (same time as Paul's ending)**

It was pitch black outside when I woke up. I could tell the moon was shining especially bright but I couldn't see it from here. I needed to see it. I hopped up, dressed in my blue, black & white PJ's & went into my closet. I changed into some sweats & threw a hoodie on. I walked over to my window & jumped out. I ran to La Push. I found myself on a cliff near Jake's house. It was about 6 minutes later when I smelled them...wolves. I turned around & there they were. Growling at me. I began to walk backwards, panicking, I was gonna die. I searched the pack of wolves frantically for Jacob. He wasn't there. I swallowed hard then jumped off the cliff. I ran as fast as I could dodging every wolf that came at me. I soon came to a dead end. I turned & saw the wolves slowly approaching me. I felt tears begin to form. I was seriously gonna die. Memories of my family, my parents, Nessie, Jake & Seth filled my mind. Then I was approached by a small & familiar wolf that licked me. I looked up shocked.

"Seth? Is that you?" I said as I stared into the wolf's eyes. It's giant wolf head nodded then licked me again. I hugged him tight. "Thank god your here!" He pulled away then went to phase with the other wolves. I sat on the ground & waited for him to come back. The rest of the pack was already phased back & talking about me. I noticed that three were really cute. Two of the three were maybe 3 or 4 inches taller than Seth. The other was my dad's height & was staring at me. I looked away from him just as Seth walked up to me.

"What are you doing out here Rayne? I thought you & Nessie went home!" He helped me up then hugged me. The cute & tallest wolf seemed angered by this.

"I wanted to see the moon." When I pulled back he was smiling at me & the others looked confused.

"Well you know, my house is the best place to see the moon." I smiled knowing that this was his way of inviting me over. He took my hand & brought me over to the other wolves.

"Guys, this is Rayne. Rayne is Nessie's cousin & Jake & my best friend." Everyone nodded & smiled accept the cute tall one from before. He was staring at mine & Seth's interlocked fingers. What was his problem? We all walked to Seth's house.

When we got there, I saw the moon perfectly. I smiled then felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around to see Seth.

"The guys want you to come on the porch so they can introduce themselves." I smiled slightly daydreaming. I thought about 7th grade. Seth was my secret boyfriend. He'd hug me like this all the time. We broke up when he phased for the first time. We knew he would imprint one day so there was no point in staying together. I never told anyone. This was still my biggest turn on.

I walked with him onto the porch. The tall boy stood immediately & looked at me slightly nervous. Seth chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"Looks like Paul wants to go first." I looked back to the boy that I now knew as Paul. He glared at Seth then walked across the porch & sat by himself. The next boy then stood up still laughing at Paul. He was about 6'3 with short black hair & glasses. He was slightly muscular & adorable.

"I'm Quil." I shook his hand nervously. "I hope to see you again soon. I need to go. It's my girlfriends bedtime." He walked off & I looked at Seth curiously.

"He imprinted on a two year old. She was with us when we caught your scent so he dropped her off at Jake's." I nodded & turned to the next boy. He was beautiful. His hair was short but longer than the others. He was also 6'3 with black hair. His body was amazing & he had light brown eyes, my kryptonite. I bit my lip as he noticed me staring & smiled.

"Hey, I'm Embry." I held out my hand & he kissed it making Paul growl in the corner. He looked up at Paul & smiled then looked back at me. "You are one of the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen." I knew that if I was human I would have blushed.

"Thanks. You are one of the sexiest wolves I've ever seen." I said with a smirk. He smiled even bigger than before then sat down. The last boy stood up. He was 6'4 & just as cute as Embry. His hair was black & short like Jake's. He was muscular & favored Embry somewhat.

"Name's Jared. I'm Embry's cousin." I shook his hand & began talking to him. After a while Paul stood up catching my attention. I walked slowly over to him, I felt drawn to him. I knew I looked dazed. He took in a breath then extended his hand out.

"I'm Paul as you now know." I nodded slowly & shook his hand. He looked me right in the eyes & I knew that if I was human I'd be dead by now because I can't breath. "So...how do you know Seth so well?" He was glaring at Seth again. I looked at Seth who seemed as uncomfortable as me.

"Umm...w-we went to middle school together. We've been best friends ever since." I had to look away from Seth. He had that look on this face. The guilty look. He usually gives that look when we talk about us dating or him phasing for the first time. Paul must have noticed the tension but before he could say anything we all caught a scent. "Shit, I'm in trouble." Seth smiled as the others looked at me clueless. Within seconds Uncle Edward, my Dad, & my Mom were all standing in front of Seth's house. "Hi guys." I said knowing I was in trouble.

"Rayne-Lightening Marie Cullen! What the hell are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning!" My Mom yelled at me as I rolled my eyes & sighed.

"I had to see the moon." I mumbled lowly hoping the guys wouldn't hear me. Mom just sighed & looked at Dad. This was usually something he dealt with when it came to me.

"Rayne I-" He stopped & just glared. I thought he was glaring at me until I turned to see Paul glaring at him too. Paul sighed angrily then looked at me.

"You didn't tell me THEY were your parents." He looked pissed & I wondered if I looked this way when I was pissed.

"You didn't ask...what's going on?" I asked longing to understand why there was tension between my family & Paul. Paul turned back to my parent & they continued glaring. "Umm hello? Am I not here? What the hell is going on?"

"Rayne get way from him now!" My father said full of anger & hate. I shook violently as his voice boomed through the surrounding forest.

"D-daddy? W-what's w-wrong?" Paul looked at me a little sad. I didn't get it. He went to comfort me when my father hissed.

"Rayne, get over here." I looked at the guys then went over to my parents. They pushed me behind them as Paul took a step forward. He stared at me as my parents looked suddenly dumbfounded. What was going on?

"Paul imprinted on you Rayne." I turned my gaze slowly away from Paul who was now stiff & to Uncle Edward who was still staring at Paul. "It doesn't matter though because he'll never see you." I saw Paul turn & glare at Uncle Edward in the corner of my eye. "Your parents hate him. He & your dad got into a fight which caused your Mom to go into early labor with you. She almost had a miscarriage." I looked back at Paul with tears in my eyes.

"What?" He started down the stairs toward me but stopped when my parents hissed.

"They're lying Rayne. That never happened!"

"Yeah right! I'm suppose to believe some wolf I just met over my family?" He sighed becoming more pissed.

"Think about it Rayne! Growing up you lived in Alaska up until what? You were about to start middle school? How could I have made her miscarriage from Forks?" I didn't have an answer to his question. It didn't make sense. How could he have made her miscarriage from Forks? I turned to my Mom clueless. Uncle Edward sighed shaking his head. My mom stepped up.

"Stop feeding my daughter lies! We were here when I almost had a miscarriage! We left after I had her so you wouldn't kill her!"

"What? I would never kill her let alone hurt her! I love her!" He loves me?

"Well you'll be loving her from a distance because you're not allowed to see her!" My mom retorted. I felt terrible. If I was human I knew my heart would have broke at her words. Paul looked as if he might cry but he looked pissed too. My father smirked an evil smirk. Paul called out for me but my parents hissed in protest. My mom & Uncle Edward began to lead me away from Paul. I could tell Paul was following us cause my dad hissed extra loud.

"..Daughter!" I turned around & saw my Dad & Paul 2 seconds from fighting. Tears were exploding from me. My mom went to pull my dad way from Paul as Uncle Edward hugged me. He dragged me away towards the house. My legs began to feel more like jello the further I got from Paul. Uncle Edward picked me up & began running home at medium speed.

"I'm so sorry Rayne." He whispered as I cried hard into his chest. When we got home he held me as he sat on the couch. When my parents came in I looked straight at my Dad. He sighed then took me from Uncle Edward. He carried me upstairs & gently placed me back in my hospital bed. He pulled the covers over me then sat down next to me.

"Everything's gonna be fine sweetie. Paul won't be seeing you again anytime soon." I sat up at this.

"Jacob told me that when you imprint on someone, you can't be away from them for too long. You love them unconditionally & would never hurt them. You need them & sometimes they need you too." He just sighed then ran his fingers threw his spiked hair.

"Rayne, no one cares what Paul feels or wants. He's not allowed to see you. I mean it." I laid down slowly then turned away from him & closed my eyes. He sighed lightly then kissed my cheek & left. I opened my eyes & looked out of the window as a tear slid down my cheek. My head began throbbing. Today has been too dramatic. I don't love Paul...I mean I can't. My parents would kill me first of all. Second, I still have some feelings for Seth. Third, I could hurt him. The thoughts that were running through my head scared me. I just wanted to go to school tomorrow then come home. In my heart I also knew I was praying to see Paul tomorrow.

Sleep began to over take me & I was grateful. I wouldn't have to be awake to endure this headache anymore. I closed my eyes & saw Paul. I opened them & sat up. I looked out my window & saw a dark gray wolf. It's eyes looked to be staring into my soul. For a moment, I wished I could open my soul up for it. I was attached to it. I placed my hand to the window & rain began to fall gently. The beautiful & large gray wolf howled into the night then took off running towards La Push. I felt lost once the wolf was gone. My heart cried for it to come but something in me told me it wouldn't. I laid back down & scoffed. Me & Paul? Never! Being kept away from him was a good thing. Paul was a liar! I began to think about everything my parents had told me about my almost death before birth. I became enraged. I didn't care if Paul loved me anymore. He had tried to kill me! He was my enemy! I was being consumed by sleep. Tomorrow the Volturi would arrive & I'd be too busy for any pleasant thoughts of Paul. Pleasant though...whatever. I HATE him! With that last thought I lost myself. Sleep had overtaken me.


End file.
